Psycho Bunnies
by Ariaeris
Summary: Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge: A drabble a day until my imagination dies... hopefully that won't be soon. Gen, Slash, Fem-Slash, Het, and Insanity galore.
1. Beginning

What's up, Harry Potter fandom? Ariaeris is back, and this time with something different than usual. Why you ask? After all, this just seems like another drabbles series, much like _Harry's Chosen One_ (which I swear I'll finish soon).

The answer: this drabbles series is actually a challenge from my dear friend **Kamerreon**. Our favorite genius decided to challenge people to write 100~ word drabbles for at least fifty days for the Harry Potter fandom. Because I (hate myself) love a challenge, I decided to take up the challenge.

Anyway, Kamerreon decided that we would all start posting our fics on September first and, from here to at least October twentieth, all you readers get to be showered with drabbles written by some really great writers (including Kamerreon herself). Show some support for us all and check us all out; Kamerreon has the names of everyone who is participating in the challenge on her profile.

Now, I know that I usually have fairly extensive author notes (because I do like talking with my readers after all), but I am going to try and limit myself this time around. So, unless it's necessary, there won't be any author notes at all, so that the series will be easier to read. Sorry to anyone who actually likes these things!

Anyway, I've rambled long enough; this is longer than the drabble itself! I hope you all enjoy the work of everyone who participates in this challenge and, as always, don't forget to leave a review!

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own_ nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

* * *

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 1  
Characters/Pairings: Cedric/Harry pre-slash, Ron  
Prompt: Beginning  
Word Count: 253_

-

All around him, students chatted gleefully, whispering about the Tournament that would be held at their school and how interesting the coming events would be. Ron was one of the many chattering away, and Harry nodded every once in awhile in a show of interest.

Already many students from both Hogwarts and the two visiting schools had entered their names in the Tournament, wishing to be chosen as their school's Champion. Ron was convinced that Angelina was the best choice for Hogwarts, but Harry could think of someone else who would fit the role much better in his opinion.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, bringing a momentary silence in their wake until a small group of students entered, cheering and shouting for the blushing young man in the middle.

Ron snorted in disgust, muttering about pretty boys, but Harry tuned him out once more as he watched Diggory and his group walk up to the Cup. There was a second of almost reverent silence as the Hufflepuff cast his name into the Cup, and then a surge of cheers as the group made its exit almost as quickly as they came.

Diggory managed to catch Harry's eye right as he was leaving, and the older seeker flashed him a smile that eclipsed any of the polite grins he had gifted his well-wishers with. The next second he was gone, and Harry was left wondering when his hands had started shaking.

For some reason, the smile had almost seemed like a beginning.

-


	2. Lull

I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but these drabbles do not take place in the same universe. I know some people are doing it that way and creating a whole story out of their drabbles, but I'm writing this just for fun. There will be no serious story line here; just me screwing around for my own amusement.

Now, time for some Gen fluff, because there really is never enough.

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own_ nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 2  
__Characters/Pairings: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ginny mentioned  
__Prompt: Lull  
__Word Count: 278_

_-_

Harry sat back with a groan, holding his head in his hands. Thirteen games of chess lost, all in a row in fact! Ron was snickering from the other side of the table, twirling a knight piece in his hands, Hermione beside him with her face not quite buried enough in a book to hide her grin.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the two, relishing their shocked looks at his childish act. Getting over his surprise, Ron stuck his tongue out as well, only for his cheeks to flush with embarrassment at Seamus's lewd comment about Harry and Ron and what they could do with their tongues.

Harry laughed the comment off, tossing a couch cushion at the Irishman, noting with some amusement that Hermione had gone red for an entirely different reason because of Seamus's remark.

Seamus dodged the cushion with a squawking sound that reminded Harry of Buckbeak, only for it to hit Dean, who had been trying to draw a picture for Ginny. A dark glare from the Black man was all the warning Harry received before the cushion was flung back at him, smacking him in the face and throwing him off of his chair.

A pause, and the laughter rang heartily through the common room, drowning out Hermione's weak reprimands, and Harry couldn't stop the grin from stretching across his face.

His smile only grew as Ron jumped up from his seat, two pillows in hand and a devious smirk twisting his lips, ready to defend him, though Harry was fairly sure his friend was just happy to finally be able to smack Dean around for daring to date his little sister.

-


	3. Close

No fluff here, lovelies. Just some angst to round out the first three drabbles. I swear to God that this won't be a trend; fluffiness shall rule the day!

Oh, and one thing Twinfetish reminded me to say - the prompt will not always be in the drabble itself (ex. Lull wasn't mentioned at all in the last chapter). The prmopt is just there to show what inspired me; nothing more, nothing less. Okay, now I'm done. It's time to read!

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own_ nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

* * *

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 3  
__Characters/Pairings: James, Lily, Harry, Sirius mentioned  
__Prompt: Close  
__Word Count: 283_

_-_

James sat heavily at his kitchen table, every nerve in his body aflame and every limb trembling with fear. It had been close; too close. It hadn't even been inches; only centimeters, and everyone from the mediwizards to Sirius had told him how lucky he had been.

Six and a half centimeters. That was what had separated him from the Death Eater's _Avada Kedavra_. Six and a half centimeters more and he wouldn't be sitting here; he would be dead in some muddy ditch in God knows where, just another victim of the Death Eaters.

It was frightening, more frightening than anything he had ever experienced. Any of the last vestiges of his childhood innocence had rushed away from him as that blur of green light had passed him by. He was just like everyone else; he wasn't special, he wouldn't have been spared, he had just been damn lucky like he always had been, and…

"James?"

There in the doorway, wearing a too big shirt that he vaguely remembered her wearing during her pregnancy, with bloodshot eyes and too-pale-to-be-healthy skin, was Lily, looking more beautiful than ever. Harry was in her arms, and James could almost see the panic that shot through her as the first of his tears began to fall.

Rushing forward to embrace him, Harry cradled to both their chests, Lily wrapped an arm around his neck. Burying his face in her shoulder, James didn't even try to hide his sob, encircling her in his arms and resting a shaking hand on Harry's head.

Six and a half centimeters had almost separated him from the two most important people in his life. It had been too close for comfort.

-


	4. Chore

See? No angst!

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own_ nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

_****_

* * *

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 4  
__Characters/Pairings: Harry, Mrs. Weasley, Fred 'n George  
__Prompt: Chore  
__Word Count: 283_

_-_

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I'll take care of it."

"If you're sure, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, looking at him a little oddly. Harry just smiled politely, used to being looked at as if he was different.

"How sweet!" Fred chirped with a gleeful smirk.

"How generous!" George bellowed, wrapping an arm around his twin.

"Both of you, get!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, shooing the two singing brothers out of the kitchen, both of them laughing as they left. "I'm sorry about that, dear."

"It's fine," Harry said reassuringly. He carefully placed the rest of the dishes in the sink, chuckling a bit at how many the large family had managed to dirty during dinner.

"If you're sure about this, I will just be in the garden," Mrs. Weasley said, gathering her things. "Holler if you need me."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, picking up a barely used rag that lay beside the sink. As he began to clean one of the many plates, he heard the older woman leave, the door slamming shut behind her.

Having raised six boys, Harry doubted she had ever been requested by someone else to allow them to do the dishes, let alone by hand instead of by magic. After living with the Dursleys for fourteen years now though, the chore had become part of his routine and he felt awkward and unfinished at the end of the day unless he had done it. Even at the Burrow he got the same urge, but…

Harry smiled at the clean dish, mildly surprised at how relaxed his reflection looked.

The Weasleys were nothing like the Dursleys, and Harry was more than happy to do a few chores for his family.

-


	5. Misunderstanding

Did I say no more angst? I _lied_.

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own_ nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

_****_

* * *

**_Psycho Bunnies_**

_Drabble 5  
__Characters/Pairings: Severus, Harry  
__Prompt: Misunderstanding  
__Word Count: 244_

_-_

He sprinted towards the edge of the wards, his mind aflame with racing thoughts. He had killed Albus, Voldemort wouldn't suspect him now; what better way to prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord than to kill his mortal foe?

He needed to return to Him; he would receive his next orders then. Probably another potions order, or perhaps –

His body moved on instinct, contorting in such a serpentine fashion that the Dark Lord would surely be impressed. He snarled, whipping around, his wand at the ready, only to sneer at the sight of his opponent. The Potter idiot, come to take vengeance on his mentor's death. How childish.

He taunted him, mocking his lack of ability, all the while praying that Draco had managed to escape safely. He was forced to act quickly as Potter attempted to Cruciate him – it seems like Potter wasn't so golden after all – but he managed to hold his temper in check. Albus didn't want this boy harmed, and he would not break that promise to the Headma… to him.

A scornful comment about the boy's late parents; he had gotten so used to the biting remarks that he couldn't even tell what he was saying anymore. All he knew was that the fool's eyes were slowly bleeding an ominous burgundy and –

A startling sound, almost as if a large object was hurtling its way towards him, and Severus Snape was bathed in the emerald glow of death.

-


	6. Pureté

No angst this chapter! Well, no angst unless you get depressed at the sight of heterosexuality that is. If so, this drabble is not for you, because yes, we have Harry/Girl implications. Gasp.

On a separate note, this is my first time writing anything remotely Harry-het like. Hopefully I won't screw it up too badly.

On a separate, separate note, anyone else getting screwed over by this site? I'd like to add more files to my document manager now, thank you.

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own_ nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

_****_

* * *

**_Psycho Bunnies_**

_Drabble 6  
__Characters/Pairings: Bill/Harry/Fleur  
__Prompt: Pureté  
__Word Count: 242_

-

She lay atop his chest, trailing soft fingertips over his faint muscles, causing him to chuckle as she struck a sensitive spot. The laugh caused her to clutch onto him, his body shaking and, eventually, her laughter and shaking joining in with his own.

She sighed, calming, and just as she followed him, he imitated her, panting as he caught his breath. A nose buried itself in the crook of his shoulder, a smile imprinting itself on his neck, and the scent of lilacs flooded his senses. He wondered briefly what she smelled there - cologne, perhaps, or maybe sweat? – but his thoughts disappeared with every light kiss pressed onto his skin.

A door slammed somewhere in the distance, and she whispered something in that beautiful language of hers, and he threaded her pale blonde hair through his fingers, marveling over the contrast between it and the faint black hairs covering his wrist.

Bill barged into their bedroom with none of his usual tact, an angry blush covering his face and his long hair in disarray, his rant about some pompous ministerial idiot coming to a screeching halt at the sight of his undressed lovers intertwined.

Slowly, a feral grin took over Bill's face, and Fleur leaned up and whispered in his ear something that might have been _magnifique_, but Harry couldn't tell, too enthralled with Fleur's breathing and Bill's darkening eyes and the overwhelming, all-encompassing love he felt for the two.

-


	7. Untouchable

This did not turn out _anywhere_ near as humorous as I was planning. Instead, it became some odd, twisted, Shakespearean-esque... thing.

Anyway, this is for you Kam, because it was you who thought this might be a good idea. Also, this is the last time I ever take advice from you. Look at the things it causes! I might as well have entitled this chapter _Harry Potter and the Unhealthy Relationship_, but that's pretty much HBP and I didn't want to plagiarize.

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 7  
__Characters/Pairings: Bloody Baron/Harry  
__Prompt: Untouchable  
__Word Count: 469_

-

Harry shivered at the touch on his cheek that felt like a cold breeze, goose bumps rising on his flesh even as he stared into his lover's pale eyes. The times they could be together like this were few and far between, and he was determined to make the most of it.

The man whispered his name, devotion coloring each breath, and Harry's hands twitched at his side. No, no, he mustn't, he couldn't bear the pain once again, the disappointment that had almost left him heart broken too many times before.

This wasn't healthy; this was just an offshoot of his obsession with death, his inability to let his loved ones go. This was in a completely different league, and yet…

The man's strong chin, only stubbled in the slightest, rested mere centimeters above his shoulder, and Harry could almost imagine what the other would feel like. But he could never touch him, he was not allowed, he must have done something to be punished so harshly, be cursed in fact, to not be able to touch the one he loved most!

And yet, even in such pain, the love he felt eclipsed any other emotion. And so he murmured breathlessly the true name that had been whispered to him one night, saw the way his lover stared at him with such devotion and pain, almost equal to his own.

He is just as hurt as me, Harry would think often, that he could not touch me as well. And Harry could tell, see in the man's gaze some dark desire, and he knew this man would be the death of him; the one he loved most would be the one who finally did what no other could, would kill him.

Harry knew he should be frightened, should not wish to be torn from his friends, from the ones he loved. But this- this greater love! It grew only by the day, begging him to allow what must (must, because he wished it so) come to pass.

He lingered though; how easy it would be to kill himself! How simple, how unromantic! He wanted that passion, that passion that caused one lover to follow another into the final rest, whether it is the love of a bird or a man – he wanted to die at the hands of the only one he ever loved.

Only that would be suitable; and, as his final breaths escaped him, he would finally be able to clasp his hand in the others, to hold him and love him with all his soul. Until then though, he consigned himself to the long wait, entangling one hand in long hair he could not feel and the other finding its home on the other's bloodied robe, kissing his Baron on his cold-as-ice lips.

Until then.

-


	8. Studying

We have gone from Harry being in love with a ghost to being in love with his father, who isn't a ghost or, in fact, dead at all. I can't tell if the situation is getting better or worse. But I was overdue for some fluff, so I decided to ignore those pesky complications that come with being in an active sexual relationship with a family member and just going all out with the fluff.

And yes, I _was _completely inspired by Kamerreon posting a James/Harry story. Any and all complaints can be directed at her, though I will keep any and all praise to myself.

Enjoy? I know I did. :)

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

* * *

**_Psycho Bunnies_**

_Drabble 8  
__Characters/Pairings: James/Harry  
__Prompt: Studying  
__Word Count: 532_

-

"Studying _again_, Harry?"

The green-eyed teen tensed briefly at the sudden weight on his back before grinning in amusement. Harry chuckled lowly, batting away his father's roaming hands; they were sitting on his bed and Harry knew James was already showing remarkable restraint for only trying to grope him.

"I have my NEWTs soon after I return to school," Harry answered, resting his head on the shoulder of the man behind him. "They are kind of important you know."

"Important, yes. Fun though? Absolutely not." Harry laughed at James's quip and he could feel his father's smile grow on his bare shoulder. James pushed Harry's loose tee-shirt even further down his arm, kissing a trail down the pale limb.

"Come outside; we could play a game of Quidditch or something, just anything but studying." There was a shuffling, and then James's back touched his, his father mimicking him by resting his head on his shoulder.

Looking at each other, the two smiled, quickly degenerating into laughter at the older man's immature behavior. Harry's breath hitched as, in-between chuckles, James cupped his face in one of his large hands, leaning in to gently kiss him on the lips.

"I know you hate studying, but I still need to, unfortunately. Just give me an hour and I'll be done, okay?" James reluctantly nodded and rolled over so that he lay at Harry's side. Harry gifted him with a bright smile before rolling onto his stomach and pulling his obscenely thick Potions text to him. He needed no more proof than _Incredibly Moste Potente Potions_ to prove that all Potions experts were sadists.

Harry smirked as he heard James huff impatiently less than a minute later; in many ways, the older man seemed like he was still a child, but Harry knew that that wasn't the case. James may act immature, but Harry knew just how serious his father could be. James's immaturity was simply a result of his dislike towards lingering on past events and insecurities. James would rather greet the world with a smile than a frown, with laughter rather than fear, and it had taken Harry many years to realize just how admirable such a trait could be.

A heavy hand landed on his head, rustling his tangled sable hair. Harry turned to face his father, his mind blown away with how soft and loving James's hazel eyes were.

"What," Harry asked as soon as he got his wits back together. James smiled smugly, knowing full well what state he had forced his son into. "Are you doing?"

"Studying," James said simply before smiling the most devious grin Harry had even seen, and Harry knew that James was about to say one of those incredibly cheesy things that somehow always sent his pulse racing. "My most favorite subject."

Harry's eye twitched in irritation even as his pulse predictably went up a notch, tossing a pillow lazily at the older man. James caught the makeshift projectile easily and cuddled it to his chest, cooing at it and calling it Harry, giving it wet, sloppy kisses. Harry snorted before returning to his text, James soon quieting down as well, both lost in their studying.

-


	9. Horrors

It has only just sunk in that I have my first day of school tomorrow. Coincidentally, it has also just sunk in that I have three books I have to read for summer reading, I need to gather together all my texts and binders, set out everything for tomorrow, and basically do all the things I should have done weeks ago.

Shower me with pity-reviews?

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Psycho Bunnies_**

_Drabble 9  
Characters/Pairings: Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley  
Prompt: Horrors  
Word Count: 293_

-

"Don' wanna."

The mumbled admission raised Harry from his slumber, his bleary green eyes blinking open with sluggish hesitance. His mind was screaming at him, warning him of some oncoming danger, something bad, horrible, and yet for the life of him he could rem-

Harry paled, all the blood rushing from his face as the sheer horrible reality of his situation sunk in. On the other side of his room, curled up under the covers of his bed, Ron had begun to sob. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had seen his friend cry, but he found himself sympathizing with his best friend's anguish.

"Boys!" A shrill voice shouted up to them, and Harry flinched harshly even as Ron released a ghastly wail.

"Harry," Ron blubbered, peeking his head out from under his sheets. "We have been best friends forever, and there is no one else in this world that I trust more than you. You're my brother in all but blood, and my favorite one as is."

"Ron," Harry breathed, stunned by his friend's admissions, rubbing his eyes harshly as they began to prickle.

"And because we are so close, I know I can ask this of you," Ron said seriously, meeting his eyes. Harry gulped, unnerved by Ron's odd behavior. "Please, Harry: kill me now."

"Boys, cut the dramatics and get down here for breakfast!" Mrs. Wesley shouted through the door. "Stall any longer and you won't have time for breakfast before we leave for the Hogwarts Express!"

Ron's sobbing began anew, and Harry idly wondered as he moved to comfort his friend if he could somehow pull off a murder/suicide while at the same time snagging some bacon from downstairs. No use dying on an empty stomach after all.

-


	10. Coffee

Leaving for school in less than ten minutes. I am very nervous. Sentences are regretably sttataco. Very nervous. I hope you all enjoy this little piece of fluff.

Did I mention that I was very nervous?

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 10  
Characters/Pairings: Bill/Harry, Hermione, Ron  
Prompt: Coffee  
Word Count: 494_

-

Senselessly, Harry tried to keep up with Hermione's rapid speech, obviously about something important (to her at least) based on the fire growing in her 'chocolate-like' eyes that Ron had grown so fond of fawning over the past few months. Unfortunately though, the inexorable weights on his eyes refused to be denied, and he was forced every few seconds to forcibly awaken, jolting with surprise each time.

God, why was he so tired!? He had been sleeping fine, not worried about the upcoming NEWTs like everyone else (he would be fine; he was confident in his abilities and, though many would claim him cocky, Harry always rebutted that even when no one else believed in him, he believed in himself, and that usually ended conversations fairly quickly and uncomfortably), and had actually been looking forward to visiting the Burrow over Spring Break.

So why now of all times was he exhausted? Harry's mind sluggishly reviewed the past few days; of him, Ron, and Hermione traveling through Rome, through Paris, through Vienna, stopping to examine the world and be in a pleasant state of awe over the sheer majesty of everything around them.

Suddenly, a heavenly scent entered the café and Harry, much to his embarrassment, almost began to drool. Who could blame him though; anyone would when faced with the savior known only as…

"Bill!" Harry cried in relief, abandoning his seat to throw himself into the redhead's arms. Bill laughed, holding Harry with one arm and steadying his tray with another, and Harry was torn over whether Bill's cologne or the drinks smelled more alluring.

"I come bearing gifts," Bill announced with a flourish, swinging Harry back into his seat with a strength that had once left him a blushing wreck (now it merely sent a thrill of pleasure down the brunet's spine) and carefully setting the tray onto the table, as if it was some gift from the heavens. Hell, to Harry, it actually was.

"I love you!" Harry announced for all to hear, scooping up his cup and settling back into his chair, chugging his steaming hot drink without a care for his burning tongue. He almost choked a second later as the weight of what he had said came crashing down on him.

A callused hand rubbed the nape of his neck fondly, and Harry turned to Bill, who was smiling softly with something bright and shining in his eyes. The older man leaned over, kissing Harry on the lips lightly, murmuring with breathless pleasure the same words; the first time they had ever been shared.

Harry blushed furiously, jerking away and gulping down the rest of his drink. Through his mortification though (would everyone in the café stop looking so damn amused at them, and he knew Bill was probably smirking some stupidly infuriating smirk as well), he smiled cautiously and curiously, savoring his last sip.

From then on, every kiss with Bill reminded him of the taste of coffee.

-


	11. Bunnies

I've successfully survived the first day of school somehow. Now if I can do the same today, then I'll be really happy. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed; I know I thank you all individually, but I still wanted to thank you all as a whole; you're all awesome like that.

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

* * *

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 11  
Characters/Pairings: Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny  
Prompt: Bunnies  
Word Count: 381_

-

_Expecto Patronum._

No. Not enough. The pronunciation was fine, none of her usual dreaminess infecting her inflection, no mispronunciation or misstep. Wand-waving was wonderful, artful arches and stupendous swishes that should have sent a pure-silver animal leaping from her wand, ready to defend her.

She barely got a wisp, let alone a figure.

_Expecto Patronum._

Not even a wisp; she was failing fast. Was the memory not good enough; hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with her father, both waiting and hoping and wishing and…

_Expecto Patronum_.

Nope.

What had Harry told them; 'think of your happiest moment?' She was trying…

_Expecto Patronum._

That's a little better; her wisp had returned, a little less misty, a little less translucent. Now, if only she could create a corporeal Patronus; Harry had a wonderful stag as his guardian and she wondered-

_Expecto Patronum._

-what her defender would be. What figure would spring to her aid, fill her with happiness? Hermione had managed to create an otter, which was-

_Expecto Patronum._

-a wonderful feat, especially for one so young. Usually, until the age of majority, people struggled to gather enough strength to form a Patronus. Ronald struggled particularly – he never was very academic – but she had saw in his eyes determination and hidden strength that-

_Expecto Patronum._

-was replicated in Ginny, a fiery strength that was all consuming and spoke of inner will and fortitude. Neville was much the same, but she could see what not many saw, and she knew-

_Expecto Patronum._

-that Neville would be great. The qualities of a leader, of a scholar, or a great man lay just beneath the surface, practically boiled underneath his skin, begging to be released. She could almost imagine what he would be like five, ten years from now; she could see him as Minister as equally as a peaceful Herbologist.

_Expecto Patronum._

Really, she was blessed to have made so many acquaintances-

Her thoughts were cut off by a brushing against her leg. Looking down, her long blonde hair falling into her silver-grey eyes, she was startled to see a number of silver phantom hares brushing against her legs. She reached down cautiously, carefully, and brushed the tips of her fingers along their backs.

Luna smiled. Truly, she was blessed to have made so many friends.

-


	12. Incompatibility

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has written me reviews and/or favorited this story; I truly do appreciate the feedback and seeing how people react to my stories and I normally take the time to respond to everyone's reviews and, if time and chance allows it, strike up a new correspondence. Unfortunately though, I haven't been able to do that in the past three days or so; the school rush swept me up and has left me incredibly tired.

I want you all to know how much I appreciate your responses. I would also like to apologize for the lack of both replies and reviews for your own drabble series if you are participating in this drabble challenge. I'm a little disappointed in myself because of my failure, but I just wanted to thank you all now before I spend the next hour or so tomorrow thanking you all personally.

Now, these notes are getting a little long, but I want to add in one last thing. I've realized that I've had a fine mix of fluff and angst so far, and I've been having fun with the mix. One thing I haven't had though is crack. I'm trying to stay away from really crazy, out-of-nowhere drabbles for this series, not because I don't like them, but because I'm trying to be a little more serious here. Still, because I don't want to remove all the fun, I have an alternative, and I'd like to hear what you think of it.

While I was searching for prompts for this challenge (before I gave up and began choosing my own that is), I found one of those drabble generators; I'm sure we'veall seen them at least once before. Give some adjectives, nouns, a few verbs, and voila! A drabble is generated! I think some of the responses I got were quite amusing, and I'd love to share them with you all, but I don't want to distract from the drabbles themselves. If you have any opinions of the matter, just tell me in a review; if the responses are mostly positive, the first non-drabble drabble will be posted tomorrow and we'll see how it goes from there.

I've dragged this on long enough! To break up the boredom, enjoy my light teasing over the Harry/Severus pairing!

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

* * *

**_Psycho Bunnies_**

_Drabble 12  
__Characters/Pairings: Harry/Severus  
__Prompt: Incompatibility  
__Word Count: 383_

-

One day, Harry came to the conclusion that falling madly in love with the dour Severus Snape seemed like a grand idea.

That same day, the Gryffindor house as a whole finally signed Harry up for some much-needed therapy that had been put off for far too long.

In between classes, Quidditch, and extra-super-special fun time with some very nice quacks from St. Mungo's, Harry's ardor only grew. With every passing day, Harry found something new about Snape to admire: his caustic attitude; his unreasonable personality; his childish tendency to hold grudges and inability to let go of the past; his… prodigious nose; his greasy, lanky hair; his yellow, crooked teeth; his furious hatred for his very existence.

Why, the Potions Master veritably oozed sexual appeal!

And so he was in love. Madly, passionately, foolishly in love. And, over time, Severus's feelings began to change as well. Before, he had identified Potter as a self-righteous, idiotic, thick-headed nincompoop with the common sense of a troll and an ass better suited for a Veela (that sole positive attribute, grudgingly given as it was, was nothing too extraordinary; it had only taken until Harry was fourteen for it to be announced that the young Potter's ass was the most shaggable around – which probably said something about the state of the world as well).

Now, he saw Potter as a self-righteous, idiotic, thick-headed nincompoop with the common sense of a troll, an ass better suited for a Veela, and absolutely no taste whatsoever in determining potential mates.

The world breathed a collective sigh of relief as, after being rejected and crying his eyes out for about a day or two, Harry reverted to what had been deemed his 'normal' behavior. His dislike of Slytherins (which he had tried to contain, so that he might be able to woo Severus with his outstanding maturity) resumed, he began to care less about his appearance (and many fanboys and girls rejoiced at the return of his trademarked messy hair), and all seemed right with the world once more.

A quiet fear lingered in the hearts of people everywhere though; had Harry been attracted to Snape because he was a suspected Death Eater or because he was an archetypal Slytherin? Only time would tell which way the young savior's fetishes swung…

-


	13. OHSHI

Wowzers. I almost fucked this one up. How the hell does someone fuck up writing less than one-thousand words a day about basically nothing whatsoever?

Enjoy the late drabble; I literally shot out of bed screaming to write this, afraid that I would somehow fail Kam's drabble challenge. Bravely though, I trudge on...

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

Ps: I still haven't heard from many people if they want to see those generated drabbles or not. After this, I'm just going to assume the general response is a no and leave it at that.

* * *

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 13  
__Characters/Pairings: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Me, R/Hr/H implications?  
__Prompt: OHSHI-  
__Word Count: 300_

-

"Have you ever wondered…?"

Ron trailed off, lazily batting at a butterfly that fluttered in the stifling near-summer heat. It was the day before the last day of school, their NEWTs were over and done with, and a heady sense of lethargy hung over the graduating class of Hogwarts.

With a Herculean display of willpower, Harry gurgled out a sound that, if you listened closely, might have been recognizable as his friend's name. One emerald eye, glazed over by tiredness and relief, cracked open, pinning the redhead with its stare.

In between the two boys, Hermione laid curled up in a ball, gripping her head in her hands and muttering furiously under her breath. The two would have been worried about her, but they vaguely recognized her rant as an extremely long-winded response to one of their short answer Transfiguration questions.

Ron thought she had finally gone insane; Harry just pondered out loud what her essay response must have looked like, and that pretty much broke both the young men's brains for the rest of the evening.

"Wondered, what it would be like to just…" Ron paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "Forget something important? Like, if you suddenly remember that, 'oh shit, there's something I need to do! How the hell did I forget that!?' I wonder what that would be like…"

Harry grunted, rolling over to his side, resting his head on Hermione's shoulder, calming her ranting. Ron sighed, dismissing his fanciful question and mirroring his best friend, burrowing his face into Hermione's neck and clasping Harry around the shoulders with one strong arm. Hermione's hands tentatively reached out, grasping the others'.

All was peaceful.

Until some lunatic ran by, screaming at the top of their lungs about almost missing a due date for something called a 'drabble.'

-


	14. HP x HtO x LV

Remember a few chapters back when I decided I wasn't going to write crack? I am a lying liar who lies.

Enjoy, maybe.

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

Ps: OT3-ers, unite!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Plotting Bunnies**_

_Drabble 14  
__Characters/Pairings: Harry (as always), Hedwig the Owl, Voldemort  
__Prompt: HP/HtO/LV  
__Word Count: 497_

-

For the most part, Harry was a pretty swell fellow. Sure, he could be a bitch sometimes, and some of his father's arrogance had been passed down (though tempered by some of Lily's better traits), and he had daddy-issues, a biting tongue, and people around him had a generally low life expectancy, but that didn't mean he wasn't a good person!

He did have one downside though; ask anyone (save Professor Snape, who had begun questioning the verisimilitude of this work as soon as it was said that Potter had _one_ downside) and they would all be able to tell you that Harry had a bit of a temper. Just like Hitler was a bit of a bad man and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream is a bit tasty.

Still, people dealt with Harry's raging fits of depression and teenage hormones as they did with all the little teenage shits who think their the best damn thing this side of Merlin's left ass cheek; they grinned, hexed them inconspicuously, and settled down in an army bunker to wait out his required seven years of adolescent-asshole-ness.

Some people refused to give into Harry's inexorable Will of Torturous Angst and *Sob*© though, like Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, both of whom dealt with the savior's immaturity by unceasingly trying to one-up him on the pettiness front, usually winning due to their greater experience.

Others, like Albus Dumbledore, just didn't give a shit, too stoned off the cocaine laced lemon drops that had become a hit in the London Wizarding underground. In all likelihood, this was probably the only correct way to deal with Harry and his WoTA*S*©.

It was one his seventeenth birthday that Harry's bitchiness came to its peak. Fleeing the Dursley's house for the umpteenth time, Harry's heart was broken by the death of his secret lover, Hedwig, thanks to a jealous Voldemort. Because only Voldemort would be so evil as to kill the one Harry loved most of all (and _that_ had caused quite a stir at the Triwizard's second task).

Harry's wailing shriek caused twenty-six casualties that day, mostly from people falling off their brooms in shock, though the official cause of Alastor Moody's death was later proven to be cranial bleeding caused by a high pitched noise (no arrests were ever made). The brunet immediately knocked Fred off his broom (the fifteenth casualty, according to official crime scene documents written by Dobby) and chased after Voldemort.

The Dark Lord, overconfident as he was, took his merry time casting the goddamn killing curse that had never worked before on Harry. Harry, not so overconfident, but really freakin' pissed off, rammed his broom into Voldemort's face. Simultaneously, the Dark Lord was vanquished and Freud rolled erotically in his grave.

His task complete, his true love dead, Harry, the man with a bit of a bad temper, then went off to do something both stupid and inane, much like this drabble. Probably marry Ginny or something.

-


	15. Leather

First of all, this is not a kinky drabble, so get those dirty thoughts out of your heads, impudent readers.

Second of all, I just thought I'd take the time to say I'd love you all. Just because. Also, major props for everyone who stood up and said you shipped the Harry/Hedwig/Voldemort love triangle, all none of you. It took major balls to admit that you liked such an odd ship, and I'm proud of none of you.

Now that that's done, enjoy this 'oh my God, I'm updating three hours before the deadline, I've gotta write this shit' drabble!

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

Ps: One further review, I found that I unknowingly drew some influences from President Obama's Presidential Inauguration for this drabble. I swear to God that I didn't mean to; and I suppose I should add, so that I don't get FBI agents on my ass, I don't own President Obama, Michelle Obama, or the amusing idea of Harry being tantamount to Mrs. Obama. Wait, no, I do own that last one, silly me. Just read; I'll stop rambling now.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 15  
__Characters/Pairings: Kingsley/Harry  
__Prompt: Leather  
__Word Count: 498_

-

Harry shivered in the brisk morning air, wrapping his arms around himself. Though his pea coat was doing wonders keeping him warm, it was cold enough that the sun itself was freezing over and Harry just wanted to go sit near a non-floo (don't want to be hit by any unannounced visitors coming it after all) fireplace and just bask it its luxurious warmth.

Unfortunately though, his decadent fantasy was not to be. Instead, he would be standing, sitting, applauding, smiling, cheering, supporting, and basically being the perfect lover and supporter for Kingsley. His husband had been elected as Minister of Magic shortly after his temporary reign ended, supported by an enthusiastic public pleased with all the changes he had made in the corrupt government that was Fudge's Ministry.

Don't get him wrong; he was beyond ecstatic for Kingsley, who hadn't dared to dream of one day becoming Minister. He had been content with his job as Head Auror, content with protecting the world day by day by capturing criminals and those that threatened the tentative peace that had come on the heels of Voldemort's defeat. He was destined for greater things though; everyone could see it, and Harry could still remember the air of importance and power and knowledge that had surrounded the older man the first time they had met.

And now…

"What are you doing over here?" Harry smiled, closing his eyes, his tense body immediately relaxing at the sound of Kingsley's low voice. A tremor of excitement laced his words, and Harry felt that same thrill shoot through him like a bolt of lightening.

"Less than an hour now," Harry said off-handedly, winning a crooked smile from Kingsley. The older man gathered Harry's hands in his own, and Harry shivered at the feel of warm leather. Kingsley's fingers slowly swept over his, warming the frost-bitten digits, and there was both childish delight and mature seriousness in the dark man's eyes. "You must be excited."

Kingsley swept him into his arms, and Harry rested his head on his lover's hard chest. "Of course I am; you're here with me."

Harry wondered if he should call Kingsley a romantic sap or some other teasing title, but he remained silent, allowing the older man to kiss his finger tips reverentially. His task completed, Kingsley gently slipped a pair of leather gloves over Harry's pale hands, and then took them in his own once more.

"Ready?" Ah, there it was; beyond the childishness, the maturity, the love, was a challenge; the same challenge that had sent Harry's heart racing, his mind buzzing, and had planted the seed of love deep within Harry's soul. Daring him, and Harry almost scoffed; as if he would back out now.

"Don't get cold feet now," Harry teased, and Kingsley muttered something about having cold everything because of the damned weather, and the brunet could only through his head back and laugh gleefully at his soon to be Minister-cum-lover's horrible sense of humor.

-


	16. Outing

I am convinced that Golden Trio-shipping shall rule the day. My will bows to it, my writing is not my own, the plunnies have overrun and forced me to submit to them.

All Hail Plunnies.

Newly inducted plunny slave,

Ariaeris~

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing_. Not the characters, not the series, not even the drabble challenge. In the end, all I have is my thoughts and ideas and the ability to share them with you all.

Ps: Lookit is not a word. I know this. No corrections please, lovelies.

Pps: We broke the one-hundred review barrier. I love you all so much, though congrats to TFishy for getting the 100th review. Name a request or pairing, TFishy, and a oneshot shall be yours (or at least put on back order)!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Psycho Bunnies**_

_Drabble 16  
__Characters/Pairings: Harry, Hermione, Ron (R/Hr/H)  
__Prompt: Outing  
__Word Count: 390_

-

"This," Harry said drolly, his arms crossed over his chest as he leant against a wall. "Is not going to be fun."

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Harry and Ron's arms and dragging them to a nearby exhibit.

"Ow, woman! Watch it!" Ron griped, rubbing his pulsing forearm. The redhead had no idea where the petite brunette had gotten such strength, though he remembered Hermione had once said something along the lines of 'knowledge is power.'

"Ooh, Lookit!" Hermione shouted, pointing to something off in the distance that Harry's eyes just weren't good enough to spot. "I can believe they have one here, though I suppose it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. But look how good of a condition it is in!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, drawing some irate looks. Harry almost laughed as one old woman shot the loud man a venomous glare, her eyes lingering on Ron's shoulder length hair. Harry leaned over, lacing a lock of it around his finger, smirking cheekily as the woman turned away with a huff.

"I can't believe it!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time, blushing as they glanced at each other. This time, Harry couldn't contain his laughter, leaning on Ron's shoulder and burying his face in his friend's neck, trying to muffle his delight at seeing his closest friends' embarrassed faces.

"You two are like two kids in a candy store," Harry mused once he regained his composure, and Hermione huffed indignantly.

"We are not two children in a candy store; we are two academics reveling in a font of knowledge… Well, I am, but I appreciate Ron making the effort unlike some people." Hermione glared at an innocently smiling Harry.

Ron nodded his head in agreement, before pouting. "That's not fair, Hermione. Maybe I'm here to learn as well!"

Hermione's dry look said more than words ever could, but she turned back to the enormous skeleton that hovered over them and begun a short lecture on the typical tyrannosaurus rex. Despite the fact that neither of them truly wanted to be at a science museum on a summer day of all times, both felt their worries be swept away at the sound of Hermione's steady voice, informing them about all the wonders of the short, stubby arms the poor dinosaurs had.

-


End file.
